


Sorry

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it probably isn't that great</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it probably isn't that great

You had never meant for any of this to happen. You regretted a lot of things you did to your 'friends.' You could understand that they didn't want anything to do with you. You were just a nuisance. You were the one who made Terezi go blind and made Tavros be paralyzed. Shit, you had even controlled Sollux to get revenge on Aradia and you killed her. No wonder they didn't want to talk to you. Although it's not like you could go back in time and fix it all. And who knows what would happen to the timeline if it was all different? You could have possibly been completely fine right now, but that is sadly not how it worked out. Here you were, drowning in a pool of your cerulean blood. You had just been stabbed in the back by Terezi. You were surprised you could even think right now. She had pierced your lung, so now you were forced to lay here in your blood and suffocate. Everything felt fuzzy and you started to lose consciousness. You felt like you should apologize for everything, even if nobody was around to hear. You stared to choke out the words you had always refused to say. "I... I'm s-" Before you could say it, you lost consciousness and passed into the void. 


End file.
